everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sachel Miacca
Sachel Miacca is the next Mr Miacca from the story of the same name. This is a fact she desperately keeps under wraps, going by Mia (mumbled surname sounds.) Desperate for acceptance, she's identified as a royal from the outset as an attempt to fit in. Mind you she can't completely hide her villianous leanings. Character Personality Mia is someone who comes off as a large puppy. She's eager to please and always seems to be moving with an expressive energy. She wears her heart on her sleeve and emotions and thoughts flash freely on her face. As such she's easy to read and despite the fact that she doesn't seem to talk much, this is barely noticeable, her actions doing the talking instead. Talking to her reveals a cheery if apprehensive person. Mia isn't very socially experienced, what with living isolated from society for the entirety of her life. As such, she depends on social cues to know what the hell she's doing. Imitatation is a common habit and she'll desperately lie and alter any piece of information about herself that she thinks will be disliked. So much of her energy is put into trying to please everybody that it's difficult to know anything about her. This malleable personality tends to be quite irritating to impatient people, particularly villian legacies. The fact that she's a villian legacy isn't too hard to notice in all honesty. Thus, she tends to be perceived as a The truth of the matter is that Mia Interests To gain a 'good' reputation, Mia does a lot of voluntary work around the school. She's most often seen as a hall monitor, a role which she treats scarily seriously. Teachers find her pretty reliable so she does end up supervising classes a lot of the time. Many a villain legacy has raised an eyebrow at this. I mean she does take villain classes so they do know something's up. Cooking Appearance Mia has quite an ungaily appearance. With a distinctive height created from long limbs and exacerbated by a boney frame covered by long sleeves and thick clothes, she resembles an infant giraffe- weak, top heavy and supported only by skinny stilt like legs. Her body shape in itself is unremarkable, with Mia's fashion style would be 'dark mori'. Sort of edging on cute but darker, with boogeyman motifs. Story Our wonderful protagonist today is little Tommy, a regular kid. Sometimes obedient, sometimes not. His mother always told him 'don't go around the corner on your own or Mr Miacca will catch you in his sack and eat you!' So the kid ends up disobeying his mother and gets caught by Mr Miacca. He gets home to find he needs some vegetables and seasoning so he goes out, getting his wife to watch the kid. He asks if all they eat is kids and wonders if they like pudding. Mrs Miacca loves pudding but rarely gets it and Tommy says he'll bring some of the pudding his mother is making at home. She lets him go and he runs back home. Later, he ends up disobeying and getting caught again. Taking no chances, Mr Miacca guards him himself, sticking him under the sofa while waiting for the water in his cauldron to boil. Once boiled, he tells the kid to stick his leg out from the sofa, grabs and flings it into the cauldron. The kid runs away because he had handed him a sofa leg. He then returns home, having learned his lesson. Basically a boogeyman story. Sachel's role After the story, the townspeople got sick of the cannibalistic weirdo and drove him out. They moved to France and decided to live in the middle of a weird secluded forest. Relationships Family Friends Trivia * Sachel is from satchel which is actually a name in itself strangely enough. Chat unanimously agreed that dropping the t was for the best. * Satchel is in reference to the boogeyman type figure of the sack man found in various cultures. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Mr Miacca Category:Hiddenfolk's hidden folks